Enough
by ListeningtoGrace
Summary: Harry and Draco may not have what they want but they have each other and that's enough. Harry/Draco, Unrequited Harry/Ron and Draco/Blaise. One-shot


_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling but this story is mine._

I sat in the corner watching him with her. They look so happy, completely unaware that my heart is breaking. They think I'm still torn up over Ginny, that's why I'm upset. They have no clue.

I feel arms snake around my waist and a gentle kiss on my neck. "Are you okay?" He asks though I'm not sure why; he knows the answer.

I don't bother answering I just grab his wrist a drag him to the nearest empty room. We're fast and hard with no regard for the person, just for ourselves but that suit us just fine, the pleasure pain a lovely distraction from the real pain that constantly threatens to consume us.

He leaves as soon as were done, he always does. If he's gone to long people start to notice. I can't say the same for me though, I could be gone for hours and nobody would notice; nobody would care.

I remerge a few hours later to see they've gone to bed. I hope it's hers' this time I don't know how I would bear it if it was his. I'd get to hear everything; apparently they have forgotten how to cast a simple silencing charm.

I make my way to my room cautiously, always looking for hints as to whether or not they'll be there. I arrive relieved, his curtains are open and his bed is still made, maybe I'll get to sleep tonight.

The next morning they aren't at breakfast and one of her roommates informs me they were still in bed when she left.

I look across the hall and catch a familiar pair of grey eyes; I know he gets the message because I see him making his excuses and getting up to leave.

I meet him in an empty classroom. The second I see him I'm crying in his arms. He mumbles in my hair in a futile attempt to calm me down it doesn't work though and it's almost lunch before he even bothers to let go of me.

He's concerned. _I'm not eating, not sleeping. _I've heard it before and I barely pay attention.

He drags to lunch and makes me eat. Ignoring the stares as he sits beside me spooning feeding me like I'm a stubborn child. I'm probably acting like one but I hurt too much to care.

My friends begin to argue with him, saying that he can't sit at our table and that he should stay away from me. They're wrong though; he's helping, making the pain more bearable. He takes care of me too; making sure I eat and sleep. He takes me flying and for walks, makes me talk about what's bugging me. I realize he's becoming my friend, not just some occasional fuck to distract me.

They are still yelling at him, which is unfair because they're the ones hurting me and he's the one helping me but I can't tell them that so I just drag him away.

We skip all of our classes that day. He stays with me, keeping me busy to distract me. We're lying by the lake on a picnic blanket when he starts to speak. "Harry you know the Weasel will never love you the same way you love him and Blaise is the same. I know we started this as a way to distract ourselves but I…"

He breaks off looking nervous which makes me smile. He's so different from the obnoxious boy I used to know, he's sweet and shy and funny and he makes me smile; a task that seems almost impossible lately. I decide to give him encouragement. I'm not sure why, maybe because he's the only person in my life right now that makes me feel like more than a ghost. "Go on Draco."

"I was thinking maybe we should like date." I'm shocked. This totally wasn't what I was expecting but the idea doesn't seem as crazy as it should have. Maybe because that's basically what we've been doing for the last couple of months. The moonlight walks and the deep conversations, the goodnight kisses and the random embraces it seems so couple-ish now. In a frightening epiphany I realize I might like him in a more than friends way. Dating him seems like the only realistic option and he's right the people we're in love with will never love us back.

I'm blushing like crazy when I finally find the Gryffindor in me and obtain the courage to speak but there is a genuine smile on my face. "I love to date you Draco Malfoy."

Thing get better after that. I start to eat again, every meal with the gusto all teenage boys should. I go back to classes much too all my professors delight. I even sleep some but only when Draco is with me but that is something he is all too eager to do.

A few months later he confesses to being a bit in love with me and asks me to move in with him after graduation. I comply and find the courage to tell him I might love him a bit too.

Ron proposes to Hermione at the after grad party and I don't even cry I just smile at my boyfriend and tell him I found a flat that is perfect for us.

A few months and we're settled into our new home with jobs and there is talk of getting a dog, well I'm begging for one and Draco's firmly denying me but I'll win eventually.

I'm going to be Ron's best man and Blaise has asked Draco to be Godfather to the baby Pansy is expecting. Draco cried that night but I'm not sure whether it was tears of sorrow or tears of joy but I'm inclined to think the later.

It's been a year since Draco and I stared officially dating and we're lying on a blanket in the park star watching when he pulls me to my feet and sinks down on one knee. "Harry James Potter. I love you and I have no clue how clue how to put this but…" He breaks off nervously and looks at his shoes.

I encourage him again but I know why this time; I love him too. "Go on Draco."

"Marry me?"

"Of course." And while we're standing there looking like to fools in love, which we are I realize something; we both wanted something else, still probably do sometimes but we have each other and that's enough.

_Just a random idea. Please review._


End file.
